vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Methuselah
|-|Ludwig von Rosenkrantz= |-|Methuselah= Summary Methuselah is the ancient god of darkness, having been around since the beginning of the world through the thoughts and ideas of mankind. He is the only god to have kept his existence from disappearing from the world due to his desire to live, his fellow gods (whom all, including Methuselah himself, have been birthed from Mercurius as a byproduct of his Law) having perished due to their mystery deteriorating over time. It would be many years later where he would arise yet again to the world in the year 1944 around the time of the Warsaw Uprising in WW2, taking up the form and identity of a human being named "Ludwig van Rosenkranz", where he would eventually encounter and fight Wilhelm Ehrenburg for the heart of Claudia Jerusalem as well the forces of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies. At least 5-A with Jaws of Darkness, likely far higher Name: True name is unknown but he's been called Methuselah, Ludwig van Rosenkranz, King of Darkness, Lui (By Claudia) Origin: Dies Irae - Interview with Kaziklu Bey Gender: Genderless but referred to as male Age: As old as the concept of darkness Classification: God, Embodiment of Darkness, "Vampire", Creation of Mercurius's Law Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Is darkness itself and can regenerate from it instantly), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Is darkness itself, born and shaped by humanity thoughts of it and is an amalgamation of negative concepts that are associated with darkness such as death, war, diseases and much more. His very being is composed of decillions amount of mystery of nights, each worth half the planet itself), Darkness Manipulation and Resistance to it (Controls everything that is darkness and is related to it in the world and can strip all of it; ranging from nightzones to the darkness in man's heart. It also so dense that those with enhanced senses and extrasensory perception cannot see through it. Is also unaffected by the darkness and shadows created by others, as Rusalka was unable to truly do anything to him), Conceptual Manipulation (His attacks are more abstract in nature as they are created from him due to humanity's ideas about darkness), Time Manipulation (Can accelerate time at a rate of hundreds of thousands to billions of years per second), Mind Manipulation (Just looking, hearing or reading about his heritage can cause others to go into madness, to the point that they and their future generations are cursed with madness of his existence. His mere presence takes the primal fear of darkness since the Big Bang over the course of the decillions of universes Mercurius has reset up to the year 1944 and shunts it into his opponent's mind, causing them to either go insane, kill themselves, or outright die due to the sudden shock of having all the mental fears implanted into them), Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack the soul, and can cause it to reach its "ending point" by accelerating time), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Non-Corporeal (His true body is made up of all darkness in the world and cannot be harmed by any physical attacks nor is it of any consequence to him as he can simply reform from another spot instantly), Enhanced Senses (Can feel anything under the darkness), Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Shapeshifting (Due to being the originator of all that lies under the dark, he can take the form of anything related to darkness such as a nachzehrer, vampire, ghouls, etc.), Barrier Creation, Attack Reflection (Can redirect attacks back to his enemies through their shadows), Absorption (Absorbed Claudia into his being. His jaws of darkness can extinguish the lightning of Beatrice's Briah and would have devoured her without leaving a trace), Energy Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Blood Manipulation (Stripped all the blood from Wilhelm's body), Necromancy (Can infuse corpses with his mystery, allowing him to manipulate them), possesses incredible willpower (Endured living for many years while his fellow gods died over time due to the lack of mystery surrounding them. Kept on living even after Reinhard attacked him with the light of his Longinuslanze through sheer willpower albeit lost all of the mystery of his being and thus his power and immortality), Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks (To destroy him requires destruction of all mystery of the nights that composes his existence. Just a single mystery is equal in density to half of the planet and he's made of decillions to it and even more due to Mercurius time loops), Immunity to Soul Manipulation due to lacking a soul and making him immune to the Holy Relics of all members of the LDO Attack Potency: Varies. At least Large Planet level with Jaws of Darkness, likely far higher (He embodies the mystery of all nights from the time of Mercurius to 1944, including his time loops, with their numbers being in the decillions at least. A single night's mystery requires the destruction of half the planet, and Methuselah can create Jaws of darkness with a density of a hundred nights. Can trade blows with Wilhelm after he temporarily became an Einherjar, and who is capable of shattering his Jaws of Darkness), can bypass durability in many ways Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ in a physical body (His darkness can tag Beatrice in her Briah form. Kept up and traded blows with Wilhelm), Nigh-Omnipresent as Methuselah (Exists wherever there is darkness. Can attack his targets by using their shadows, and can feel everything that has a shadow) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level unknown Striking Strength: At least Planet Class, likely far higher Durability: At least Multi-Galaxy level, likely far higher (He embodies the mystery of all nights from the time of Mercurius to 1944, including his time loops, with their numbers being in the decillions at least. A single night's mystery is equivalent to the durability of half the planet). Regeneration, conceptual existence, non-corporealness, and requiring destruction on a conceptual level makes him extremely hard to kill, especially given how he has resistance to all of these things such as the likes of the LDO, and even being able to briefly survive a direct hit by Reinhard's Longinuslanze Testament along with Machina's Briah being the only other ability that can truly harm and destroy him) Stamina: Limitless Range: Planetary (Exists wherever there is darkness. His darkness aura and presence alone spans across half the planet) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extremely skilled combatant, capable of casually beating back the entirety of the LDO. Due to his conceptual nature, he's one of the most knowledgeable beings about souls and their essence. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Predation:' Darkness was originally neither good or evil, but humanity thoughts defined it as something ugly. Death, war, natural calamities, any concept related to darkness born from man ideas is what makes up his body and constitute his existence. Because of this, Methuselah has nearly infinite ways to kill someone both spiritually and physically such as: **'Jaws of Darkness:' Surrounding the environment into a darkness filled with countless jaws, each one with the density of one hundred night. Trapping its targets in the abyss where light cannot escape from the grasp of darkness. Even if the attack is avoided, Methuselah could use the shadows of his enemies to trigger the phenomena. He can even release numerous of these fangs to the point it could only be described as a tsunami and fend off Reinhard Legion. **'Stakes of Darkness:' Can create stakes of darkness reminiscent to those of Wilhelm's Holy Relic. The stakes are as potent as his Jaws of Darkness, capable of wounding Wilhelm even after the latter was empowered by the souls of Gladsheimr. *'Yin and Yang Collapse:' Phenomenon triggered just from his mere movements. Methuselah is all the darkness in this world, be it the darkness brought under sunlight or artificial lighting, the shadows cast by animals and humans, the darkness inside caves, dense words and the sides of buildings, all of these is his body itself and is under his territory. Therefore, when he moves, darkness itself moves with him, shifting its position and direction to where he's heading as if it is a living being. This is not related to the rotation of a celestial body, but something more absurd. Due to this, he is also capable of stripping all the world of its darkness in areas where the morning has yet to rise, creating a void that neither light nor darkness reigns and vanishes. As a result, the world will crumble were he to unleash his full might and merely move across the globe as he pleases though he restrains himself from such act. *'Pressure of Darkness:' Methuselah is darkness itself. An ancient miracle that is beyond magic, whose mere breathing, gaze, and words overturn common sense. Darkness is feared by everyone, and even those who fully revel in it like Wilhelm are no exception due to it being a horrific concept. It's frightening to wander in the dark, even if it is the darkness of one night. Methuselah, the lord of the night who rules half the world, is composed of thousands, ten thousand, decillions of recurrences of the mystery of these nights. Anyone in the dark that comes into contact with Methuselah's being has their spirit and mind shattered and, due to his presence encompassing half the world, even while focusing it to an area as large as Europe, it will cause various catastrophic effects. Some will commit suicide, others will go insane or even outright die due to the very pressure of darkness pouring into their minds. Those swallowed by the wave of darkness are left with nightmares and curses for the future generation. Even just hearing, reading and looking at the heritage of Methuselah will cause madness, and even changes the fetuses in women wombs into albino's, the children of Noah. * Gloria Virtutem Tamquam Umbra Sequitur (Glory Follows Bravery as if It Were Its Shadow): A passive ability of Methuselah, akin to the simple act of breathing to him, where he takes an attack from the enemy and returns it back to them moments later through their shadow. With this, he has been able to reflect back a combined attack from Beatrice's lightning and Eleonore's flames that were capable of burning hundreds of Reinhard's legion as well as return back the latter's attack from Gladsheimr's light shot by the castle giant that was stated to turn a whole country to ashes. * Fortes Fortuna Adjuvat. Magna Voluisse Magnum (Fortune Favours the Bold. Great Ones Have Wished for Greatness): Methuselah manipulates the shadows to darken the skies as far as the eyes can see, where he then sends it crashing down on whatever it hits, with the mere activation boasting enough power to sink an entire continent. Though described as his trump card due to using the full extent of his ancient powers of darkness, its full power is unknown as it was interrupted by Wilhelm before it could be completed. * Nihili Est Qui Nihil Amat (Nothing Is That Which Nothing Loves): An ability where Methuselah binds his targets inside a sphere and then ejects multiple layers of night. It contains a density of 500,000 layers of night, which equals to 1,400 years. These layers are separated from each other, so they must be destroyed individually to escape. Not only that, but this prison compresses itself until it crushes anything inside it. Moreover, since circumferences of heaven and earth inside this is indecipherable, one may end up harming themselves. Methuselah can also opt to move the cage and send it elsewhere, essentially removing the target from the battlefield. * Nihil Difficile Amanti (Nothing Is Difficult For a Lover): Methuselah summons a pentagram that rotates and speeds up time in the surrounding area, starting at a rate of thousands of years per second at its initial activation, where it is at such point that it essentially reduces everything, including souls, to dust. This was potent enough to where Methuselah was destroying the Legion (who would have perished for good were it not for Reinhard's Briah constantly reviving them) and various WW2 machinery to dust, and even left a sizable crack on Reinhard's face though the latter quickly regenerated from it. He can also increase its acceleration speed even further to millions or even billions of years as well centering it around a singular target and can also be kept permanently active around him, allowing him to continue using his other abilities in battle. Note: Methuselah's scaling in speed from the LDO is primarily those of IkaBey as the feats calc'd at FTL to FTL+ only happened in the main storyline 60 years after the events of the previous VN. Thus, he should not be scaled backwards to feats that happened after his time and at least only scales physically to regular members such as Beatrice. Gallery Jaws of Darkness.png|Jaws of darkness, capable of being a threat to even members of the LDO. Sphere Prisons.png|Darkness sphere prisons of Nihili Est Qui Nihil Amat. Magna Voluisse Magnum.png|Magna Voluisse Magnum. Nihil Difficile Amanti.gif|Activation and start of Nihil Difficile Amanti. Nihil Difficile Amanti2.gif|Effect on machinery such as a fighter plane. Nihil Difficile Amanti3.gif|And of that of people like Rusalka herself. Video Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Lavos (Chrono Trigger) Lavos's profile (Lavos was 5-A and speed was equalized) Drach'nyen (Warhammer 40,000) Drach'nyen's profile (Note: Speed Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Dies Irae Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Vampires Category:Concept Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Necromancers Category:Abstract Entities Category:Genderless Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Mind Users Category:Blood Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Tier 5